


Treat

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean waits until Sam is out of the room, to enjoy his piece of pie in privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic I posted for the Porn Battle. Prompt words I used were: cherry, hot, delicious, crumbs, sweet.

Dean waited until he heard the Impala’s engine fade in the distance. It wasn’t often that he let Sam take his baby out solo, but he had a special reason today. Sauntering over to the bed he’d claimed, Dean casually bent over, and grabbed the styrofoam container he’d hidden under it when they’d first arrived.

Straightening, Dean took it over to the one, small table common in motel rooms all around the United States. Settling into the rickety chair, Dean smoothed a hand over the white box and tortured himself a little by letting the anticipation build just a little more. Finally, he opened the container and lifted it to his face.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Dean closed his eyes in bliss as the smell of fresh-baked cherry pie filled his lungs, clearing out the stale smells of the room he was in. The scent made his taste buds tingle, and Dean let out a gusty sigh as a big smile creased his face.

The piece of pie was no longer hot, not even warm, but that didn’t bother Dean. In fact, he preferred it that way. With the pie cooled down, there would be no heat to distract him from the deliciousness of the flavors themselves.

Picking up the plastic fork the diner had supplied him with, Dean sank it through the crusty, sugar-coated latticework, past the filling, and wiggled it a little to break the bottom crust without going through the flimsy container.

Some might call the bite that Dean raised to his mouth dainty, but they wouldn’t say it to his face. If they did, it would be the only time they said such a thing, as a shot to the jaw with one of his large, hard fists would certainly disabuse them of the notion that anything about Dean Winchester was dainty.

Slipping the bite into his mouth, Dean closed his lips around it lightly, and pulled the fork out. As the pie slid off, onto his tongue, Dean moaned as flavor burst over his taste buds.

He let that first bite lay there just briefly, enjoying the complex flavors and textures. He’d had a piece earlier today, and he’d known from the first bite that he was going to want more when he was alone. He’d eaten that slice as slowly as he’d dared, but since Sam had been with him, he couldn’t savor it as he’d wanted to. Not without risking serious ribbing from his little brother, at least.

Now, he corrected that. With every bite, he took the time to enjoy the sweet mixing with the tart; the crunchy with the smooth. Only dimly aware of the satisfied sounds he was making with each bite.

Dean let the flavors fill his mouth and caress his taste buds. He gasped when he bit down on a particularly juicy berry and liquid gushed into his mouth. Swallowing greedily, Dean moaned and tilted his head back to let it slide down his throat.

When he looked back down, Dean whimpered as he realized that he’d eaten the last bite. Refusing to be done, he chased the crumbs with his fork, then extended his tongue and licked them off, curling his tongue around the tines to make sure he didn’t lose a single one.

Even after the last crumb was gone, Dean refused to be finished with his treat. Reaching into the container with a finger, he swiped it along the bottom, picking up the last traces of filling.

Lifting the stained, sticky finger, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Swirling his tongue, he began moving the finger in and out of his mouth slowly, wanting to get every last trace of delicious flavor.

He did it again and again, until even he had to admit that there was nothing more to be had. Dean allowed his finger to slide from his mouth with a wet pop and a last moan of satisfaction.

Disappointed it was all gone, Dean looked at his shirt hopefully. Unfortunately, he hadn’t spilled any; his shirt was as pristine as when he’d started. Sighing regretfully, Dean got up to throw away the container.

As his father would have said, all good things must come to an end. There didn’t seem to be much good in his or Sammy’s lives right now, but at least there was pie.


End file.
